minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
TheTiltedIndian
THIS PLAYER HAS BEEN PERMANENTLY BANNED About TheTiltedIndian (~Tilted) is a Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Era player, originally joining on 3 January, 2019 during the 5th era. Introduced to MCPE by SwagMiester27, he began his history as a regular on the server and widely vocal and active member. Fifth Era The Second Totoean-Korean War Tilted knew Swag through a game on Discord known commonly as United World Org (abbreviated as WUO), a game in which you could make your own nation, reminiscent of Minecraft Planet Earth's style. After many attempts to get Tilted's assistance in the upcoming war against Korea, Tilted eventually joined. Although not being able to help during the actual war, MCPE's style fascinated Tilted and made him want to return later on. Post-Korean War Once the war had concluded with Korea's downfall, Tilted came back, however, something bothered him. Tilted felt as if Swag had treated him very poorly during the war, and so using the gear Swag gave him, Tilted killed Swag. Shortly after, Tilted left The Atlantic Reich and went rouge, frequently coming on and off the server. Eventually, he met MontanaMob, who lead the town of Carolina. Tilted hesitated to join at first as it would mean working under Swag's control again, but Tilted and MontanaMob had developed a close friendship by then and he was eventually absorbed into Carolina and the Reich. Throughout the rest of the Fifth Era, Tilted worked on Sharp 12 swords for a possible upcoming war with the biggest nation on the server, Laurentia. Although war never came to fruition, it gave Tilted a lot of Slimefun experience and knowledge, which would be useful towards his endeavours in the Sixth Era. Sixth Era Beginnings Tilted joined the day of Era Six's arrival, settling in a small shelter left unclaimed in Canada. He gathered some resources and then began moving between a couple of minor towns, while also beginning his head-hunting saga, starting with HuskyPaws. Swag, Korea and Japan During the start of this Era, Swag made an early start on claims and took over all of Japan. Tilted formed the town of Motherbase, starting it in Korea. Eventually, its sole purpose became that of being a spy outpost. Tilted would invite members such as DestroyeroW, MontanaMob, Godzilla_900, 3vg and Coughings. With this, he had built up a decent force to attempt to take down Japan. Meanwhile, Swag invited Pietro and Outrance to Japan to assist him in combat developments, gaining an advantage in Crackshot guns. Eventually, a war-less offensive was launched onto Korea from Pietro and Swag. With MontanaMob, Tilted, Destroyer and Godzilla all attempting to fight back gunless, they eventually turned PvP off and decided that the only way this could be settled was via a war. Tilted formed the nation of Diamond Dogs and declared war on the Japanese Empire sometime in February 2019 and called it "The Breh War". A couple of days later, Swag attempted to hold a peace summit stating that he would "refuse to war". Tilted agreed and the war was called off. Diamond Dogs continued to live on, but suffered later on due to players leaving and forming their own towns, and joining other nations. Korea after Japan, and Korea after Scary. Korea still had a few loyal to it, mainly MontanaMob and DestroyeroW. Tilted, alongside those two, decided to expand Korea further north, eventually meeting with United Korea, Scary's town. During this period, Godzilla left Diamond Dogs and began development of his town in Africa by himself. Due to him possessing secrets about the nation and fears of war being launched by a bigger nation from Godzilla, a small rivalry developed, leading to multiple storming's of Gozilla's land. At the time, Tilted had grown sick and tired of all of the controversy and left Korea, giving it to MontanaMob and eventually starting what would become Motherbase. During this time, Diamond Dogs was disbanded and MontanaMob began to move his belongings to Godzilla's town. Korea fell a while after and a United Korea was truly formed under Scary's control. Attached is the remnants of Old Korea. Motherbase post-korea. After Korea was abandoned and Motherbase was established, Tilted would go on to re-found the nation Diamond Dogs, mainly to further develop overseas relations and be taken more seriously as a powerful player. In this time, Tilted began practising his PvP combat skills, after predominately playing with the classic 1.8 style combat. The switch was difficult, but having both forms under his belt made him a player with strength and a force to be dealt with properly. Eventually, however, the nation was disbanded due to a lack of members. Motherbase's development began after spotting a village in the Mid-Atlantic, with Tilted claiming some land there and then bringing in some resources to build the first platform of many planned; The Resource Production (RP) platform. This platform featured a building with 3 floors and a roof, a helipad frequently used to reach all areas of the world, made easier with its location, and a crane.Tilted, nation less at the time seeked a nation with security, and joined the biggest nation at the time, The Mediterranean League. A short while later, a second platform and a bridge began development, the Command Platform, which would be made the main platform of the town. During this period, The Med had won a war against table_kitten and the forces of Blepia, became the biggest nation, and had it's capital changed once its owner, Rabbit had quit MCPE. Originally planned to be Aragon, the capital of the Med was up for grabs, and Tilted seeing this, began his campaign for leadership of the Med. Although rather corrupt, Tilted looked at the Med as an opportunity to rebuild one of the greatest nations on the server. After votes came in (mainly from Aragon) Motherbase was elected the capital of The Med and Tilted now lead the biggest nation on the server. The Atlantic Union The med, now under Tilted's control, noticed immediate changes. Firstly, the nations council assembly hall was built in Aragon alongside Aragon's town hall. Next, the nation rebranded as The Atlantic Union. One change to the nation was Doge's removal. Doge had been ruining overseas relations, as he previous role in the nation under Rabbit's control was related to development of the nations political stance, and how that image was seen overseas. Doge had become rude and impatient, and was forcefully removed from his job. He spent little time in the Atlantic before leaving. Shortly after, most of Aragon began to become inactive, as the nation was no longer doing as much as it used to. With progress slowed and members leaving, Tilted outright deleted the nation without saying anything and moved on swiftly. Zanzibarland Motherbase was too small and hard to develop to be practical at the time, and Tilted announced the land would be up for grabs in the coming hours. Tilted settled in Egypt under Niner's control, before leaving to once again form his own town. Remaining in Africa, Tilted travelled to the Southern coast to form his new town, Zanzibarland. Originally a small fort, Zanzibarland was designed mostly for military production and air control. One of the most prominant features the town is recognised for is it's airfield. With some Humvee's parked around the airfield, the base was heavily fortified, even featuring a barbed-wire fence. Such heavy fortification was necessary due to a secret project hidden underground. For reasons yet to be explained, a clone of ReborneLogik (the servers owner) could be found encased in ice. The clone went through many stages of development, it's earliest type, Solid ReborneLogik, showed signs of extreme hatred and anger, wheras a later version, Liquid ReborneLogik showed signs of godlike thoughts and understandings of the universe. Seeking new members, Tilted brought along some old friends to the town, including 3vg and Coughings. The town, however, was in need of more land and could not afford to create bonus claims. Moreover, the towns security was fragile as no nation or spine was set. Tilted asked around for a nation to settle his town with and eventually joined the Anglo-Saxon Union. However, when GummyGuy, a player Tilted admired greatly, was unbanned and returned to the server, Tilted convinced him to create the Holy Totoean Empire and joined as the first town separate from the capital. It was at this time Tilted chose to take a break from MCPE, due to issues in real life and burnout ingame. He gave away his gear to Vi_von, gave mayor position to Roki017 and left. The Grand Return Tilted joined MCPE once more a few weeks later, leaving his old town behind alongside Roki017. Nibbania was formed in North Africa a short while after. Unknown to many, Nibbania had a lot of history pre-MCPE. It was originally a nation on the previously mentioned WUO even featuring it's own wiki. The town had many buildings created in the district East Wessex, featuring a store, many houses for sale and a large wheat farm. The clone project was made open to those who wanted life beyond death, including Repulse, ReborneLogik and MontanaMob. Soon after, more members were invited to build up their own districts in the town, but Tilted soon saw that the towns system was too complicated and asked the district owners to make better efforts to created a more collected and united Nibbania. Unfortunately, many did not wish to remain in the town after the change and Nibbania slowly became a much smaller town. Some of it's core members, such as 3vg, Repulse and Roki017 remained in the town, often contributing to it's development. Soon after the death of Gummy's nation, The Holy Totoean Empire, Tilted had decided it was time to cement his place as a world power and created the nation Outer Heaven. The Outer Heaven Initiative Outer Heaven was formed after the death of The Holy Totoean Empire when Tilted had noticed many towns he liked needed a nation, and seeing a chance to become a world power with many major towns under his belt, he invited many towns and made his goals very public, even creating his own version of The Totoean Agenda with the permission of it's writer, GummyGuy. Towns like United_Korea, Arbor, Nibbania_Occupied all came together to join the nation, and due to Korea and Arbors large player size, Outer Heaven was now the biggest nation on the server, peaking at 68 population. Outer Heaven quickly became a threat to many due to it's sheer size and goals. One of the largest nations, Grand Venic Imperium saw it as a problem to the point where war was threatened on the false accusation of theft from their private blaze farm. Outer Heaven collectively proved that GVI were falsely accusing the nation of theft with the help of most of the MCPE community who came together to call Shushino (leader of GVI) out on his wrongs. Even so, Outer Heaven was recognised by the princeps of Roma, Dracnoian, as an impactful nation that affected many in direct messages with Tilted. With this, Tilted decided to use his power to start solving global issues the community had. For instance, the player Omega_Kenny was rather disliked in the playerbase for general toxicity and rudeness. This affected Tilted in no way, until Kenny began verbally and physically harrasing his nation's assistant Roki017. Due to a new rule which allowed wars to be carried out without the need of a confirmed valid reason, Tilted declared war on Kenny and his town, having him create a nation and fight alongside Vi_von and the Toto boys. The war proved successful when Kenny warlogged and later had his town raided and deleted. No deaths occured during the battle, although many fights did occur, such as Vi_von vs Cond (ChimericCyborg) and Tilted vs Kenny. After Tur2004 was unbanned and accepted into Outer Heaven, a long facade of admin abuse and detail overlooking occurred in which resulted in England's deletion. Tilted, unhappy with the result of this ordeal, decided to declare war on the Anglo-Saxon Union who had claimed England. Unknown to him, many would stand against Tilted, who fought alone during the war as he expected the Anglos only, when he was faced against Vi_von, ChimericCyborg, Omega_Kenny, and some Anglos, he had to quickly retreat before forced into a break from MCPE due to medical issues in his family. Once Tilted had returned, he had become enraged with the betrayal of his friend Vi_von, who fought as a mercenary in the war. Tilted began to claim land in Romania under Nibbania and bordered on the towns of Roma and Eldia. It would take a long time before Tilted could trust many of his own nation members and people of the international community again, and he decided to take a small step away from worldwide politics. In this time, Tilted managed to claim all of Romania, rebuild his Slimefun setup, militarised a couple more people in his nation, most notably 3vg, and decreased Outer Heaven as an international threat in hopes to make it more welcomed as a nation.. Amending Tilted decided it was about time to amend with his old enemies and friends, and did so to the best of his ability. He quickly befriended Vi_von and Omega_Kenny, Paris and Scary_Pig2000, Tur2004, GummyGuy and many others. Tilted's path to redemption had just started, but he wasn't done trying to achieve what he wanted done. Roki017 had shown signs of weakness and corruption and was removed from Outer Heaven and banned from accessing any of it's land. Roki quickly formed a new nation and town, where he continued to annoy and harrass Outer Heaven's members, as well as most of the global community. Together, Vi_von, ClearDaze, Omega_Kenny, SlicePlayz, Tilted and some more all declared war on Roki017's nation: Uranium. One thing stood in their way however, and that was Shushino, the leader of GVI's promise to protect Uranium if conflict ever came. However due to Roki's incompetence, he was never able to prove to Shushino that he was worthy of protection, and Shushino gave Tilted his promise that in the event of war, GVI would not intervene. The Great War of Uranium Invasion The war was to be conducted in 3 phases, North, South and West invasions. Tilted and FoxClient were to push through Tilted's outpost near the bridge connecting Uranium to another Uranium town, going through to most of the buildings. Vi_von and Omega_Kenny were to invade from Vi_von's alt's town, Willemstad, claiming through the west, and SlicePlayz and ClearDaze were to push through the south of the town, in the Shushino statue. Destruction The pushes began and the members of Uranium fled in defence, whilst their town was being attacked. Roki was not online for the war but was met with great destruction when he returned. His buildings and bridges were lit on fire and crumbled quickly, leaving mere remnants of what wa s his town. The Shushino statue was not directly destroyed as Vi_von later uploaded a video in where he deconstructed the statue. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzO_OsopmN0 Result The plan worked until Uraniums members all war logged and disabled PvP, winning Outer Heaven the war. All of Uraniums towns were quickly disbanded alongside the nation, and Roki had nowhere to go for a short while. The mission was complete. The End of Gen 6 Tilted announced a few weeks later that he would be quitting MCPE for the duration of the gen, until a restart would follow, mainly due to boredom and burnout. Outer Heaven transformed into Nexus and was given to Scary_Pig2000, and Nibbania remained nationless. Although most of his time in the gen had concluded, Tilted understood the power of Toto and began preparing for the end of era event, World War Toto 2. Seventh Era Formation of Nexus After the fall of Outer Heaven, Nexus was formed by Tilted, FoxClient, Ibnen, Omega_Kenny and Rileydevon. The nation was to have great looking towns and good industry as it's two main goals which remained true all throughout it's history. 2 or 3 days after the Seventh Era began, Nexus City was formed. Shortly after, the nation of Nexus was formed and towns such as Istanbul, Luthadel, Erion, Byzantine_Empire, Jabal_Dakah and some others who are no longer in the nation. Shortly after in October, Garrett bought Tilted Legend rank on the server. Life and death of Nexus Nexus lived as the largest nation on the server for about a month or so after Avalon was disbanded when The Rising Sun declared war on Avalon, a war in which was being planned since the start of the era. Tilted would begin to grow tiresome of the lack of progress made to fix glaring issues in the server and decided to take a 2 week break from the server, stating that it no longer was interesting to him and that he would consider returning once he felt motivated to play and find ways to have fun. The nation was passed down to the mayor of Sardinia, dlindquist. dlindquist would quickly leave the nation to join Roma / Res Publica Romana and the nation would fall shortly after. Hollowshire and the United Kingdom Tilted and JackFletcher007 quickly developed a friendship on and outside of the server. When Tilted returned to MCPE and formed a new town in France named Hollowshire, Jack quickly took interest. During the Christmas break in 2019, Jack realised that he wouldn't be able to come on the server as often when the break ended and needed to leave the town with someone more active that he could trust. Eventually, Tilted and Jack decided to merge the towns of Hollowshire and United_Kingdom with the two sharing joint ownership. Expansion and the destruction of Ohio A little while later, Tilted expanded into the Canary Islands to create some military instillations. The town Ohio owned by Mel_Gibson_Lover had tried to kill LolmanPlox, a member of the nation and war was declared on Phoenix Imperium, Mel's nation. A larger turnout that expected of 10 people (_Sasprilla_, Tilted, Omega_Kenny, FoxClient, okmax, R3dSkull, SlimDude, jewjitzu, PietroScar244 and SwagMeister27) came to destroy the town, and Mel, without support, let his town be overrun. Dreddit A player by the name of Relic had been working closely with SwagMiester27 to try and arise conflict between TKE and Roma to no avail. Both Roman and Kennian citizens were killed by Relic, who claimed that the opposite party had placed hits on eachother. When DMs between Swag and Relic leaked, Tilted, along with TKE and Roma, declared war on Dreddit after the items stolen from the hits were not returned. The seige was successful in that Dreddit had lost all of it's land however Relic held onto TKEs items. Shortly after, one of Relics alts inside of TKE began griefing and stealing items, which lead to his banning. The End The formation of TKE PvP TKE PvP was a server created by Tilted following the events of Dreddit. "MCPE has really gone to shit in the past few months, especially Q3 and Q4 of 2019 where Era 6 ended." - Tilted 19/1/2020 Just as his 1 year anniversary on MCPE had passed. Tilted had finally made a decision which held some permanence. If you could not already tell, Tilted had a passion of PvP and encouraged and demonstrated conflict many times on the server, most of the time getting on MCPE purely to duel other players (see Tilted's Channel to watch some war footage and duels) TKE PvP was a Towny server on Release 1.8.9 of Minecraft. Tilted had felt that the nation he had developed was so close that they could form a separate community as not only MCPE players but TKE players and friends. Tilted had began advertising selectively in peoples Discord DMs and on LolmanPlox's (a TKE PvP admin) Discord server. However, due to the fact that a large portion of the players he was asking to join TKE were from MCPE, the admins saw this as a clear rule breakage. Tilted, due to his disposable source of alt accounts, was IP banned from MCPE 12/1/2020. Outraged by this, many TKE members began spamming and hacking ingame on MCPE and raiding the forums. When Tilted found out about the raids, he joined in too. This lead to okmax, a player who had already quit MCPE for about 3 weeks at this point, getting perm banned from MCPE. Spammers were 1 day banned, and most returned to MCPE when the controversial Space Update rolled out. However, due to the poor quality of the Space Update expressed by TKE members, many had quit, and some non-TKE members also began to take extended breaks and quit MCPE. TKE Clan Later on, Tilted decided that most people on TKE PvP had grown pretty tired of Towny after their poor experience on MCPE. The event began transition into an event server, and TKE PvPs community had formed a clan, called TKE Clan. TKE Clan frequently goes server raiding, testing random servers anti-cheats and do PvP events for fun. Other Noteable Events * Started the hashtag in name trend (in which you put a hashtag in your name on the Discord, originally #WeDontWantYourTable) * Began the phrase 'Floccer Glishh' * Defeated Officer_Cam in 1v1 PvP twice * Defeated Omega_Kenny in many PvP occurrences * Collected over 80 heads for the Toto head wall * Became the naked stick fight champion * Killed ReborneLogik * Threatened war with Roma and Eldia for massive overall size, which breached the Totoean Agenda * Banned for 2 weeks when he first joined for hacking * Banned for 2 weeks once more for lavacasts outside of Uranium * Border claimed Bant, Zenfloy, Roki, and many others in his time * Ran 3 nations and 4 towns * Was a helper for about 2 months during his time in Zanzibarland * Banned for 3 days cus Fierys a cock sucker for god knows what Category:Players